Junjou Romantica: Bored
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: What if Misaki thinks the reason why Usagi-San is gone almost all the time and doesn't talk to him, is because he is cheating on him? What if Misaki gets relationship help from Nowaki. Find out... Has yaoi and smex. MisakixUsagi-San and HirokixNowaki


Junjou Romantica: Bored

**Has smex~~**

**And ooc-ness XD**

Misaki had wide eyes as Usagi-San didn't say hi this morning, or in the past week. He has completely ignored him and it deeply frustrated him. Usagi-San has been gone every morning before Misaki wakes up, so he couldn't make food for his lover. And on top of that, he was usually gone after bringing Misaki home from school until well passed the time Misaki falls to sleep. Also Usagi-San doesn't seem to even want to talk to him anymore. Misaki sighed sadly, cooking breakfast for only him.

'What is the reason that Usagi-San is ignoring me?' Misaki thought starting to cut up vegetables and slammed the knife down and stopped as one and only one horrifying thought entered his mind

'Is Usagi-San cheating on me?' Misaki thought and had fear in his eyes, but quickly shook it off and laughed

"Yeah right, he loves me" Misaki said and thought of the past week

**1.** Usagi-San not saying 'hi'

**2. **Usagi-San not saying 'I love you' like he always did at least 5 times a day

**3. **Leaves before he wakes up

**4. **Arrives far passed his usual sleeping time

**5. **Is distant

**6. **No sex, let alone tender romantic touches

Misaki looked down at the counter sadly and had tears form

"U-Usagi-San is cheating o-on me" Misaki said and another thought popped in his mind. There has been less and less visits from Ayaka. Misaki sighed sadly before deciding to go on a walk and ditch class the whole day. Misaki walked a while before looking at a flower store, the one he always goes to get Usagi-San flowers.

'W-would flowers help the cause?' Misaki thought

"Yeah right, why would flowers work on a lover that is cheating on you!" Misaki wondered out loud and bystanders looked at him confused and Misaki blushed slightly and walked casually into the flower shop. There was no reason that he went into the store, not now, knowing flowers won't help his cause.

"May I help you?" the man behind the counter asked and Misaki shook his head

"Just browsing" Misaki said and the man heard the sadness in his voice but nodded

"Ok, if you need any help, please come and get me"

"Ok I will, thanks" Misaki said nodding and started walking around looking at the flowers until one caught his eye, the only one that brought tears to his eyes. The Baby Romantica flowers, the ones that he gives to Usagi-San

He then had a reminder of his past when he met Usagi-San's brother… when he gave him the flowers, and the hot love making.

Misaki blushed slightly from that and started shaking from sadness. He really wouldn't know what would happen if Usagi-San leaves out of his life forever and bit his lip

"Sir?"

Misaki felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and looked up to see the guy who greeted him when he walked in

"Are you ok?"

Misaki slowly shook his head letting the tears he was holding back fall

"N-no" Misaki said rubbing his eyes

"Is it because of someone you known passed on? Many people come in because—"

"N-no… nothing l-like that… my lover… I-I think he is cheating on me" Misaki managed to get out and the man looked shocked

'Like Hiroki thought…'

"Do you need help?" he asked gently and Misaki shook his head looking back to the Baby Romanticas

"I-I'm not looking to buy fl-flowers" Misaki managed to get out as tears were still falling and the man looked shocked

"I meant do you need help as in, relationship help?" Nowaki asked and Misaki looked to him shocked

"I-I don't even know you" Misaki said and the man smiled and stuck his hand to Misaki

"Hi I'm Nowaki, I work as an intern at the hospital and part time here" Nowaki said and Misaki took his hand and shook it

"I-I'm Takahashi Misaki" Misaki said and Nowaki had wide eyes

"Takahashi, you go to Mitsuhashi University, right?" Nowaki asked and Misaki had wide eyes in shock

"How do you know?"

"My lover works there, he talks about you all the time" Nowaki said and smiled "you're lucky too, since he thinks you are the best student he had in the years he worked there, that is very rare for him to say that" Nowaki said

"Really? Who is he?" Misaki asked and Nowaki froze slightly

"Better not tell you or he'll kill me" Nowaki said grinning nervously "Well, would you like help with your relationship?" Nowaki asked and Misaki blushed slightly and nodded and Nowaki nodded

"We better not disturb the other customers, let's head to the back room" Nowaki said and Misaki nodded, usually he'll freak out slightly, but he feels that Nowaki is very kind and really wants to help

In the back room, Misaki and Nowaki sat down next to the wall

"So what's wrong; why do you think your lover is cheating on you?" Nowaki asked and Misaki looked down and put his knees to his chest

"H-he…" Misaki said and told Nowaki what happened in the last week and Nowaki sighed

"Are you sure he's cheating? It sounds to me that he is busy with something, like work, what does he do for a living?" Nowaki said

"Wr-writing novels" Misaki said and Nowaki had wide eyes

"This is just a guess, but is your lover Usame Akihiko?" Nowaki asked looking at Misaki and Misaki looked shocked and blushed

"Y-yes, how do you know?" Misaki asked and Nowaki smiled and looked forward

"My lover knows him, since they were kids" Nowaki said and looked to Misaki

"I don't know much about him, but I know Akihiko-Sama, but all I know is if he loves someone he will stick with them" Nowaki said and Misaki shrugged and looked down with tears

"You know, Hiro-San thought I was cheating on him once, but I was just so bust since I just started working as an intern then and was balancing other work and college, but then again Hiro-San always thinks of the craziest things" Nowaki said smiling and Misaki looked shocked

'Hiro-San, where did I hear that?' Misaki thought and had wide eyes as he remembered "I remember!"

"Remember what?" Nowaki asked confused

"You and Kamijo-Sensei are lovers!"Misaki said grinning and Nowaki blushed

"Wh-what, h-how do you know?" Nowaki stuttered slightly

"One day in class… Well he was on the phone and said 'stop with the _Hiro-San_'s already!'"

Nowaki nodded "I remember that, do not tell Hiro-San please, he'll kill me"

"Ok, I won't" Misaki said knowing how harsh his sensei is

"Thank you Misaki-San, well what about Akihiko-Sama?" Nowaki said and Misaki looked down and had more tears fall.

"We-well U-Usagi-San… I know he is cheating on me; even if he is busy, he would still say I love you right?" Misaki asked sadly and Nowaki shook his head

"You know I want to ask you something kinda personal"

"Y-yes?" Misaki stuttered not liking where this was going

"Well is Akihiko-Sama the giver or taker?" Nowaki said slightly blushed as he said it

"WHAT?" Misaki asked and Nowaki blushed more

"Please don't make me ask that again…" Nowaki asked and Misaki blushed heavily

"…The giver" Misaki whispered and Nowaki nodded

"You know, maybe you should try to give instead of take" Nowaki said getting very uncomfortable with this conversation and as far as he could tell Misaki was too.

"…Misaki-San?"

"…"

"I know you don't want to answer that, but this is different for each person, since I don't mind just giving, well almost every relationship needs to change roles" Nowaki said and Misaki blushed

"Y-you are the giver?" Misaki asked and smirked as he realized "Kamijo-Sensei is an uke!"

Nowaki blushed and groaned at the same time dropped his head "I'm so dead"

Misaki grinned and then frowned "So you're saying that the seme in most relationships will get bored if they just give all the time?"

"In some cases yes, not with me though, but I don't know much about Akihiko-Sama, so I don't know; plus it wouldn't hurt to take the seme position right?" Nowaki asked and Misaki shrugged

"I guess not, I know what to do" Misaki said and smiled and hugged Nowaki

"Thanks for the help"

"No problem" Nowaki said smiling. The two got up and left the room and met at the counter

"I better go" Misaki said and Nowaki had a realization on his face

"Wait Misaki-San… Doesn't Hiro-San have class today?" Nowaki asked and Misaki froze deeply

"Y-yes… please tell him something so I won't be in trouble" Misaki asked almost in a pleading tone

"Sure, I'll think of something good if you never mention that I said that Hiro-San is my uke" Nowaki said and Misaki grinned and nodded

"I will never tell" Misaki said walking towards the door

"Thanks"

"No, thank you" Misaki said smiling and ran out of the door towards his and Usagi-San's house. He had a plan and some time to plan up on it

It was at least two hours before Usagi-San came home and was shocked to see Misaki home so early

"Misaki why are you home so early?"

"I took the day off" Misaki said walking up to Usagi-San and pulled him into a kiss by his jacket. Usagi-San had wide eyes but slowly shut them melting into the kiss. Misaki lead them up stairs to the master bedroom and gently pushed Usagi-San on the bed after breaking the kiss and Usagi-San was shocked as Misaki sat on him

"Misaki what are you mmmm?" Usagi-San started but was cut off by Misaki's lips in a passionate kiss. Usagi-San instantly kissed back, feeling Misaki undo his tie. Usagi san blushed slightly as Misaki started undoing his suit's jacket and undershirt. Misaki looked at the bare chest and blushed slightly

'N-no I can do this' Misaki thought and started kissing Usagi-San's neck causing small tremors going up and down Usagi-San's spine

"M-Misaki…" Usagi-San said starting to breathe slightly faster. Misaki smirked as he knew his plan was working and bit his neck gently causing a small gasp from the writer's mouth. Misaki started sucking and licking it gently making Usagi-San let out a slight moan. Misaki smirked loving the sounds coming out of his lover's mouth and started kissing down his chest until his nipples. Misaki licked one of his hands' thumb and index finger and gently squeezed one of Usagi-San's nipples and he was gently licking the other.

"Mmm… M-Misaki" Usagi-San said out in pleasure and Misaki smirked as he slowly slid his hands down to the rim of Usagi-San's pants while he was still licking and sucking on the his nipples

"Ahh" Usagi moaned as he felt Misaki's hands undo his belt buckle and slowly slid off his pants leaving his boxers on. Usagi-San blushed slightly as he and Misaki looked at each other with a seductive look and leant in to a passionate kiss. Usagi-San wrapped his arms around Misaki, taking his short-sleeve jacket off. Misaki smirked and broke the kiss so his lover can take his shirt off, but once it was off Misaki pulled Usagi-San back into another passionate kiss with their eyes closed. Usagi-San broke the kiss and arched his back slightly and gasped as he felt Misaki gently touch over his clothed member. Misaki smirked and started kissing Usagi-San's neck as he was gently and lightly stroking the clothed member making Usagi-San groan

"M-Misaki…"

"You want more?" Misaki asked and Usagi-San blushed slightly and nodded and Misaki chuckled slightly and slowly but seductively started taking off Usagi-San's boxers. Misaki blushed when he saw his lover's rock-hard member, which was dripping slightly, and smirked

"So you're this turned on?" Misaki asked and Usagi-San blushed

"You know I am always turned on by you, but why are you—ahh" Usagi-San said ending in a moan as he felt Misaki lick the lip of his member

"M-Misahh… ki" Usagi-San moaned out and Misaki smirked and took the head of his lover's member inside his mouth making Usagi-San moan louder. Misaki began licking and sucking the tip; then he began bobbing his head slightly making Usagi-San arch his back more. Usagi-San bit his lip and gripped the sheets slightly trying not to buck his hips; he didn't want to hurt his lover. Usagi-San started moaning and gasping as Misaki increased his pace of bobbing and sucking. A few minutes later Usagi-San gasped

"M-Misaki gonna cum!" Usagi-San said making the younger one start to suck harder and Usagi-San gasped as he came. Misaki smirked and swallowed it all

"M-Misaki…" Usagi-San said panting and Misaki looked up and kissed him deeply. Misaki soon broke the kiss and put three fingers to Usagi-San's face. Without questioning Misaki's motive of why he's acting like this, Usagi-San took the fingers into his mouth sucking on them gently. After a few minutes of sucking on the fingers Misaki gently put one of them near Usagi-San's entrance and rubbed it slightly making Usagi-San moan and grow hard again. Misaki entered one finger and started thrusting it in and out gently

"Mi-Misaki…more" Usagi-San said and Misaki entered the second one thrusting them in and out faster as well as stretching Usagi-San out. Soon the third finger came and Usagi-San groaned

"N-no more fingers" Usagi-San said and Misaki blushed slightly and nodded taking his fingers out and undoing his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers. Positioning his member to the entrance of his lover, he stopped moving

"We don't have lube"

"Please just do it" Usagi-San said groaning and Misaki chuckled and nodded. Misaki gently pushed in making Usagi-San groan deeply. After a few seconds he was fully in

"Tell me when I can move"

"N-now" Usagi-San said "please"

Misaki smirked and shook his head in a loving manner and started thrusting gently and as time grew he picked up the pace seeing Usagi-San's facial expression seemed that of wanting more. Usagi-San groaned in pure pleasure

"M-Misaki, harder"

As Misaki started thrusting harder, he was going deeper and deeper until he hit Usagi-San's sweet spot as Usagi-San had arched his back and moaned loudly

"Misaki!" Usagi-San yelled and moaned in pleasure. Misaki smirked and aimed for that one spot in each thrust. Soon after Usagi-San felt his climax coming

"Mi-Misaki gonna cum" Usagi-San said and Misaki nodded, not telling him that he felt like he was going to cum to. After two more thrusts, Misaki came at the same time as Usagi-San

"Ahh" They moaned together

"Misaki…."

"Usagi-San…."

Misaki pulled out and collapsed on to Usagi-San and both started panting

"Misaki, not that I hated it because it was wonderful, why did you do that?" Usagi-San asked as he watched his lover roll off of him and to the right side of him

"We-weren't you bored?" Misaki asked

"Bored?" Usagi-San asked confused

"Like bored of doing the same thing over and over, like… giving all the time instead of taking?" Misaki asked blushed and Usagi-San had wide eyes

"Why would you think that?"

"I just… well you rarely saw or talked to me all week…" Misaki said and Usagi-San smirked

"And you thought the only reason for that is because of sex?" Usagi-San asked and Misaki blushed deeply and Usagi-San chuckled "It does seem that I'm rubbing off on to you, isn't it?"

"Sh-shut up" Misaki said and Usagi-San started laughing and had a serious look

"Let me tell you something Misaki, Aikawa is the devil in disguise"

"What why does Aikawa have to do with this?"

"She wanted my new book done three weeks before the due. So she decided that I go to work early in the morning and return home late at night, under her supervision. The only break I got was picking you up from school" Usagi-San said and Misaki had wide eyes

"What about you not talking to me all week?" Misaki asked and Usagi-San sighed and reached for his jacket and pulled out a bug

"She didn't want me to talk to anyone 'since it will hurt your concentration on your book'" Usagi-San said doing a impersonation of Aikawa's voice and Misaki shivered

"Editors are creepy" Misaki said and Usagi-San smirked

"Yes they are" Usagi-San said and had wide eyes as he remembered each thing said and done today with Misaki and broke it down and narrowed his eyes slightly

"Misaki… did you think I was cheating on you?" Usagi-San asked and Misaki blushed and shook his head

"N-no why would you think that?" Misaki asked and Usagi-San had a look that told Misaki he could tell that he was lying

"Misaki…"

"Uhm… uh well… kinda" Misaki said blushing and looking ashamed and Usagi-San sighed and gently cupped Misaki's chin

"Misaki, you should know by now. There's nothing to worry about. I love you and only you, I would die even before the thought of cheating on you ever crossed my mind" Usagi-San said and gently kissed Misaki's lips. Misaki started having tears form and hugged Usagi-San

"U-Usagi-San" Misaki said as tears fell

"I love you Misaki" Usagi-San said and Misaki smiled and wiped his tears away

"I love you too" Misaki said and grinned

"What?"

"Oh just wanna say something. You know my Sensei from school right?"

"Hiroki? Yes why?"

"Oh let's say I was talking to his boyfriend at the flower shop today and he accidently slipped up into telling me that he was Kamijo Sensei's seme" Misaki said grinning deeply and Usagi-San had wide eyes and started laughing

"Are you serious?" Usagi-San asked and Misaki nodded

"That is good" Usagi-San said in laughter and Misaki smiled

"Well you can't tell anyone… Nowaki, his lover, said that Kamijo Sensei will kill him if he found out that he accidently told someone in his class he was uke"

"Ok I won't"

"Good"

"Now about you being seme…" Usagi-San said Misaki blushed not liking where this was going

"I think you need to do it more often" Usagi-San said and Misaki blushed and hit his lover with a pillow

"This was a onetime deal!" Misaki yelled

2 days later, in Hiroki's office

"So I hear you're uke" Usagi-San said smoking and smirking making Hiroki blush like crazy

"What do you mean!"

"My lover, from your class, told me that your lover accidently told him" Usagi-San said and Hiroki glared to the side with a blush

"I'm going to kill Nowaki"

**Poor Nowaki :D**

**I hoped you like it :D**

**Pleas R & R**


End file.
